Blair's dream sequence
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: All we know and love Blair's crazy and funny Audrey Hepburn dreams. But what happen when she dream herself in a Disney fairy tale? Blair sweeping? or talking to mice? Please... she can do it better.
1. Blair-White and the seven minions part I

So, I really had anything to do when I think about this. All Blair's dreams was about Audrey Hepburn movies and I love them are so Blair, so classy and so funny so I think to do something like that just instead use Audrey's movies I used Princess movies. But I know Blair is anything less the Disney Princess we know. Blair sweeping? Or talking to mice? I know, so this is the point.

So the first "dream" is Blair in Snow White. Georgina is the Evil Queen (of course) and Chuck is the Prince or he will try. So I hope you like it, it's short but I will update more soon and please review guys, love you.

* * *

**Dream 1**

**Blair White and the seven minions**

**Part I**

* * *

Once upon a time, far, far away there was a beautiful kingdom, with a castle as shine as Tiffany's diamonds and so tall that it almost reached the blue sky. The people were happy and always wearing the finest haute-couture.

The king and the queen were beloved by their people and anything could make them happier than the birth of her daughter. She was a girl with the hair black as Dior last collection, skin as white as Chanel catwalks, and the cheeks and lips red as the tallest leather Louboutin pumps; her name was Blair-White.

But misfortune devastated the kingdom. The queen died in childbirth. Then the king raised the girl alone. Loving her and giving her all she wanted, but as the years passed he thought she needed a new mother. Then the king Harold married a beautiful and foreign woman; Georgina Sparks.

Soon the misfortune hit again the poor princess when her father died… mysteriously poisoned… and Georgina took the control over the kingdom bringing suffer, unhappiness and Sears.

But the evil queen had a secret. On the highest tower, she hid a looking-glass; a magic looking-glass, who can answer any question the Queen made, and she always asked it who was the fairest woman in the kingdom and the mirror always answered she was… until Blair-White grow up.

The G Queen was always jealous of the princess and ordered her to do the toughest jobs for her beauty not flourish even more…

"Dorota! Sweep harder! If there is any speck of dust, Georgina will be furious, and God knows of what she will be able with a Sears near" Blair-White told her to her loyal maid as she filing her nails, sitting in a puffy armchair. The chubby maid gave a serious look to the girl but swept harder as she wanted.

The princess had her long dark curls tied by a red bow headband and was wearing a beautiful blue Givenchy satin gown, one of the few haute-couture she could save.

"Miss Blair-White, you know what are telling through the castle?" Dorota asked to her mistress.

"You know I spent almost all the day in the tower" she replied pulling the nail file away and opening a red Dior nail polish.

"They say a prince will come to castle" the maid said excitedly. "Apparently he's young, rich and very handsome!"

"Great! So apart from bear Georgina also I will have to bear him. I can't really see why you're so excited" Blair-White snapped rolling her eyes as she blew to her nails. She was always talking like that to Dorota, so she never take it personal her bad manners, it was just her temper.

"But Miss Blair-White, you are the heiress of the throne, not Queen Georgina. If you'll marry the prince maybe we could rid of her!"

"That could be a really good plan, Dorota" she replied looking up her maid. "But I'm afraid that I cannot marry any man. I need someone who could be my equal, and this prince will be just like the others. They're not enough even for Georgina, she will swallow and spit him. You will see"

Dorota just sighed, nodding at her.

* * *

Miles away from them, on the road through the forest to their kingdom, travelling in a really luxurious and large carriage were the prince Charles Bass and her best friend, Lord Nathaniel.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Chuck asked to Nate drawling annoyed, looking through the crystal of the carriage.

"Because your father just die and you need a wife to be king" Nate replied looking his friend, with the eyebrows rose.

"I'm tired about met shallow flattering princess with tiny and irritating voices or old insane queens" replied Chuck turned to his friend.

"Queen Georgina doesn't sound… so insane" added Nate trying to improve his temper but failing. Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you, now I'm _even _more interested" he replied sarcastically. "Why there cannot be a single one princess with character? Someone who can be a lady, but no one made of glass and certainly someone not pleasing. Someone with fierce and passion… then I'll be glad of marry her… or at least bed her"

Nate snorted chuckling, and Chuck glared at him.

"You're asking for a wife or a miracle? Just be grateful if Georgina is as young as she said"


	2. BlairWhite and the seven minions part II

**Sorry the delay but it's finally here the new chapter, I been kinda busy. Well it's the second part of the Snow White Blair dream. I know it's short but its the point of the chapters. I hope you like it, and please review guys, I love your comments.**

* * *

PART II

The evil queen Georgina climbed to the tallest tower of the castle, the one that had her secret and the one and in which only she was allowed.

When she reached the top, she entered in a circular room, made completely of marble. In the bottom of the room, hanging on the wall, was her magic looking-glass.

The woman locked the door and then, walked to her precious object. The looking-glass didn't reflect anything; instead there was a dark background with mist wandering over there.

"Tell me…" she requested to the object and this started to talk with an ethereal and deep voice:

"Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady queen…" Georgina rolled her eyes, exasperated. "But more be…"

"Oh, shut up, Phillip, just say it" the woman cut the monologue annoyed and crossed her arms. A face appeared then in the mirror, but was bigger than Georgina's and was a male one, with brown hair and eyes, thin chin and pleasing manners. "Blair is still or not the most beautiful?"

The Phillip face looked nervous when he replied:

"She is"

"Damn her!" Georgina shouted furious and exasperated, putting her hands on her hips. "What does she have that I don't?"

"It's a rhetorical question?" Phillip tried but the Georgina's glare shut him up immediately.

"Uh…uh… but, of course your majesty she doesn't have your… your… charm and your… lovely smile and…"

"Make yourself a favor and stop talking" Georgina snapped at him. She crossed her arms and walked to the window looking outside to the empty road. "The prince Bass would be here in any minute and I need to marry him no matter what. He's very rich and could save our kingdom"

"You could save the kingdom if you stopped throwing parties so ridiculously expensive…" Phillips started to say but Georgina glared in warning at him again. "…but of course, the parties are always so entertaining and delightful, your taste is unbeatable, your majesty"

Georgina smiled pleased now and looked herself in the reflect of the window stretching the skin next to her eyes with her fingers.

"I know my taste is a little… expensive, but I'm totally worth it" she said and turned to her magic looking-glass. "I need a little more of that youth elixir"

"But your majesty, you had three this month!" Phillip said a little startled.

"Good, you know to count. Now give me that potion before I drop you from the wall"

The looking-glass looked at her scared and immediately opened, revealing a little alcove in the wall where a thin, green and elongated bottle was.

Georgina took it without a second thought, opened it and drank it at once. Immediately her skin stretched itself and smoothed, the fine wrinkles and gray hair disappeared, and the weak stains in her hands faded.

The evil Queen admired her new younger version in the looking-glass, pleased.

"Perfect"

* * *

The carriage of the prince Chuck arrived to the castle and parked in front of the large and marble principal staircase.

The footman hurried to open the door and Chuck came out looking at the castle with critical eye. He ran his fingers through his hair to comb it back and smoothed his silk doublet as Nate stepped out from the carriage and stood next to him.

"It looks nice" the blonde told to his friend, padding his shoulder and he had to agree. Actually the castle was pretty elegant, every detail looked stylish.

"It's a good start" Chuck had to recognize. The boys went upstairs and were received by a short man with a kind and flabby smile, and a little bald. It was the arch-duke and his name was Cyrus.

"Prince Bass, Lord Archibald, welcome. Your majesty will be here any minute…." Cyrus told them with a forced smile as he led them to the foyer; which was spacious and gorgeous. It had a large double marble staircase, several lapis lazuli columns and the ceiling had a gorgeous mural.

Chuck couldn't help but turned his face to the ceiling and stare the beautiful painting, appreciating its colorfulness.

"But Miss Blair-White, you have to listen to me…"

"Enough Dorota, give me a break…" Blair replied entering in the foyer without notice the guest and with her head turned back to her maid. She accidentally ran into Chuck.

Both stumbled but he caught her arm and steadied her, and both turned to face each other at the same time.

Blair's eyes widened and Chuck's breath got caught. He was really handsome and he dressed magnificently, he had good taste and the fabric was silk, she hadn't seen anyone like him before.

"Please excuse me, your majesty" Chuck apologized immediately with a seductive smile, kissing her hand. The Queen was even more beautiful than he thought. "I was distracted, admiring your beautiful castle… You must be the Queen Georgina"

"And you must have fallen and hit your head with stairs if you think I'm Georgina" Blair replied coolly, snatching her hand from his.

Cyrus, Nate and Chuck were speechless. Cyrus and Nate by Blair's impertinence and rudeness and Chuck because was stunned. This girl certainly had character because nobody had dared to speak to him that way before, he was too rich, too handsome and too powerful, but that tiny brunette seemed doesn't care at all.

"Miss Blair-White, this is the prince Charles Bass" Cyrus hurried to add. And the boy smirked and lifted his chin. He wanted to see her reaction. If she apologized immediately and flattered him that would mean that she was like the other princess, shallow, witless and interested.

Blair raised an eyebrow when she saw his smirk and smirked back to the prince.

"You see, Dorota. I told you that this so-called prince didn't worth my time. It's a shame, I expected some a little smarter" and without second glance the girl went upstairs, with the chin lifted, followed quickly by her loyal maid.

Cyrus and Nate dropped her jaw, speechless but Chuck only chuckled, staring at Blair as she climbed the staircase.

He ran his hand through his jaw ravishing her back with his eyes.

"Who is she?" he asked to Cyrus and the man looked the prince, nervously but he didn't look angry, on the contrary. He looked like a lion that had found his prey.

"It's Miss Blair-White, the daughter of the king and princess"

Nate looked his friend and noticed an expression that he had seen in he in a while.

Apparently, Chuck had found his future queen.


End file.
